


Phantasmagoria

by HoolyDooly



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mirage fakes his death, and Caustic doesn't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Elliott Witt had gone out in a surprisingly unlegend way. A fire broke out. Six corpses pulled. So crispy that they had trouble with identifications. Lone sharks- If Elliott had just told him, Caustic would have taken care of them  _ personally. _ But the fool hadn’t. So he trapped the Lounge and it went poof.

  
3 years of heartache, of yearning. He was so miserable those first 2 years that even after the stunt he pulled Natalie had comforted him, even Crypto had helped him. Simply leaving the information silently of the gangs the lone sharks were affiliated with. He took care of them with the level of brutality only love can cause within someone.   
  
His heart has never strayed from Mirage, until the new legend arrived. Phantasmagoria. His already climbing fanbase referring to him as Phantas or Magoria scream loud for the mute legend.   
  
Alexander is in no delusion, he believes he perhaps has a type. The man was built like Mirage, albeit with a prosthetic right hand. Magoria’s abilities… Very akin to Mirage’s as well. He simply shrugged when Wraith questioned him about it. Pulling out a signatured poster that he was going to hang in his drop ship room.   
  
His illusion abilities were much stronger then Mirage. He had the ability to make decoys yes. But he could scan his team and send images of them out as well. He could mimic rare loot items that even would boggle Loba’s ability to spot high tier loot.   
  
He could also disguise Caustic’s traps. Either turning them invisible or into lootboxes. His ultimate was called ‘vanish’ it would create a cloak for all teammates for 6 seconds. They couldn’t shoot. But they could get away from danger.   
  
Phantasmagoria was quick and knew his way around Kings Canyon, World's Edge and even Olympia with little issue. Caustic assumes he was a very big fan of the games.   
  
He could barely keep his eyes off of him when they were teamed up. He wore a jumpsuit, sleek and black. Two belts on his hips and combat boots, one hand gloved, always gloved.   
  
There was a moment in the game, Crypto was hunched somewhere with his drone, ready to EMP a fight to third party. When fast a light, Phantas shoved him to the ground, going with him behind cover. The loud clap of a kraber shot ran across the field outside of Fragment. For what was a brief minute, but felt like ages.   
  
The two just stared at each other. All Caustic could see was Mirage, the twist of his lips and the furrowed brow. His nose is the same as well. All the features lacked were the scars that Elliott didn’t like to talk about.   
  
Only different was the wavy black hair that framed his face, hiding the expression of worry to everyone but Alexander.   
  
Dark winged eyeliner around green eyes- the one thing that broke the illusion for him, that this was not his lover. Green eyes much like his own stared back at him. Caustic, grabs Phantas by his waist and hails him off of him, begrudgingly noticing how well his hands fit the small waist. Just like it had Mirage.   
  
He is far from done with his mourning. No broody mute legend will break that for him. A fourth team is descending upon them and he needs to take his mind off of Mirage.   
  
\-------   
  
It was a peculiar picture. It had been released of Phantasmegoria, going to a high end salon. Hair brown at the roots. Alexander has spent an agonizing few months dealing with his grief and attraction. It was Crypto that urged him to try and get out there again, their relationship had softened as the issues of the mole were resolved and as Elliott helped melt his heart.   
  
He doesn’t doubt there is some attraction on the other legend’s side as well. Phantasmegoria did a lot of staring, always out of the corner of his eyes.   
  
But when Caustic had asked for a…. Lunch date of all things, he saw a flash of anger after the surprise. The legend still agreed to go with a nod of his head. They set a time and Phantas walks off.   
  
He knows he didn’t make up that flash in his eyes.   
  
\----   
  
“That bastard- I’ve only been dead three years!” Elliott throws his jacket at the wall of his soundproof room. His voice was raspy from smoke damage after the fire. But the flames of his rage were stronger than those that ‘killed’ him.   
  
“Well, I mean look at it this way. He still likes us after 3 years.” He frowns at the Mirage decoy he has that honestly kept him sane these last three years. Everything he couldn’t be anymore.   
  
“Plus you’ve missed him so much you did try to make a decoy like him.” The decoy goes to open up the file on the computer. But Elliott throws a knife through him.   
  
“Sto-- TOP ssst- GAH! Don’t do that. It was a stupid idea. He isn’t right.” Elliott flops into his chair with a frown, Mirage huffs at being assaulted. Brushing off the yellow jumpsuit.   
  
“Listen, just have fun. Maybe tell him? Like. Cmon, he’s faked his death too and that was on his own mother! At least ours didn’t go through the pain of burying another son.”   
  
Elliott broods and just snaps. “We had a chance to tell him, but we didn’t because we are committed. If it slips out at any point, we are dead.”   
  
“You’d be dead. I’ll just be chilling.” Mirage sas cockily and Elliott can’t believe he was like that. “Anyway, just have fun, go on the date. Suck his dick like old time. It’ll be fun!”   
  
His face reddens and he rubs at his eyes, always sore from the green contacts. Elliott hasn’t gotten laid since everything started, when he knocked Alexander out of line from the kraber, his hands fitting perfectly at his waist. His still big and strong hands, ones he’s dreamed about for 3 fucking years. Elliott puts his face on the cool desk and whines. He wants Caustic to fuck him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander is beginning to think perhaps the little legend was not as interested as he priorally thought. The two sat quietly- But then remembered the legend was mute.   
  
He can’t expect a mute man to be a chatterbox, so he has to talk more. Alexander was far less reserved then he was before. One would think the loss of his long term boyfriend would have closed him off. But… The opposite had happened, he found comfort in his fellow legends who lost a friend. Finally connected somewhat with his adoptive brother and Natalie, through pity and an apology he finally gave her, they had become close yet again.   
  
Phantas nods a long to some things he was talking about- A tv show that Mirage had gotten him hooked on that his parents use to watch when he was a kid- The Walking Dead, a interestingly violent show about zombies. Caustic doubts it was possible to do what happened in the show, but enjoyed watching it nonetheless.   
  
The mute legend finally ‘speaks.’ Typing into something in his hand. A monotone male voice rings out from the device. “I’ve seen it, Glenn is my favourite character. Still pissed he died.”   
  
Caustic was surprised to hear that someone other than him and Mirage had seen it. Even more so that Glenn was Mirage’s favourite too. He feels a pang in his heart, the restaurant they were in was Mirage’s favourite too. Perhaps he wasn’t ready for this, feeling bad about taking the legend out to his late lovers favourite place… It’s bad taste.   
  
Their food arrives, few people care to know that Caustic is a pescatarian, a deep disdain for red meats- except for bacon. Bacon is welcomed in small quantities.   
  
He doesn’t stick to it out of any obligation or anything, when Alexander and Elliott had first dated, he didn’t want to be rude and not eat his ‘famous porkchops’ which were good flavor wise…. But meat sat heavily in his gut like a rock.   
  
After learning that Alexander didn’t eat meat- Elliott had gone to great length to learn how to cook seafood for him.   
  
Steam comes off the baked haddock, a side of potatoes and a side of baked braised multicolored carrots.    
  
Phantas had ordered lighter, a side caesar and Vichyssoise. A potato soup. The two go quite as they eat- the food at the restaurant was as impeccable as ever. It was a nicer place, Alexander always offering to pay for it, like a gentleman.   
  
But Mirage had always gotten nervous, like he wouldn’t pay for it the for the hundredth time and leave him with a large bill to pay on his own.   
  
Caustic wished he knew the true severity of Mirage’s debt, he would have dropped everything to help him. But perhaps that's why he never was told of it. Because Elliott could be a proud man to his detriment when it came to handling things himself. Shockingly a fiercely independant person. He knew it took a lot for him to just accept the free weekly dinners.   
  
He remembers Elliott would cut coupons, find deals and was a very good haggler the few times he accompanied him to the open air markets. He even found a coupon code that was broken and used it to get a free pizza a month until his untimely death.   
  
He was so lost in in wasn’t until a mechanic arm poked at he hand holding his glass of wine that Alexander remembered where he was. “Ah, I’m sorry. Was lost in thought.” He apologizes, embarrassed for drifting off like that into his mind.   
  
Phantas gives him a quirked brow, his green eyes always looked so empty. But he types into his voice box again. But turned down the volume and held it closer to Caustic.   
  
“So is this literally a date or are we hooking up? Just curious, because if it's the second one. You romanced me real good for just that. Ha ha.” The monotonous voice questions and jests.   
  
Alexander has to think about that- Was he ready for proper dating again? Or was this just to find someone to share his bed every so often like when he and Elliott had gotten together. He thinks about how well his hand fit on Phantas’ waist. Much like it had on Mirage.   
  
“I will leave it up to you. Do you want to just hook up or date?” Alexander isn’t sure what he wants anymore, other than if he had an ultimate choice, it would be to have Elliott by his side. Though he knows he can’t have that.   
  
The new Legend pouts at the answer, much like Elliott would. But after a few seconds, types into the voicebox.   
  
“Three dates then hook up, how about that?” Phantas had typed.   
  
Alexander can’t help a chuckle, a decent compromise. He doesn’t miss the slight flush on the legend’s cheeks.   
  
“That sounds fine. Would you like to plan the second one?”   
  
Phantas nods and Alexander feels the night ends much too soon as they go back to the legend apartments- the games were still going on and they had kings canyon tomorrow, then right after that they would be on Worlds Edge again. A legend’s battles never done. Phantas waves him off when he offers to walk him to his apartment in the building. The monotone voice saying faintly as the legend walked.   
  
“Save it for the third date!”   
  
\------   
  
Elliott screams into his pillow as his decoy pretends to file his nails. “When did we become such a stick in the mud, shoulda just said a hook up.”   
  
_ “I will leave it up to you!”  _ Elliott hisses sitting up. He pulled out his contacts, cleaned the makeup from his face. He is beyond heart broken.   
  
“Dude, Caustic is gonna be hitting 50 soon, he couldn’t have waited till death. Not like we were married. Just like. Have fun!” Mirage waves a hand like his creator was the idiot.   
  
“Fuck you! This isn’t about fun or him dating now- He…” Elliott pulls a pillow to his chest. “I think he likes Phantasmagoria better than us.” He waves a hand between himself and the Mirage.   
  
Who finally frowns. “Woah, hold up, why? We were literally the best version of ourselves yeah?”   
  
“He talked more- about things he likes and does. He never talked like that with us when we were alive…” Elliott feels sad.   
  
“Oh that old bitch.” Mirage gasps, hand on his chest. “I can’t believe this!”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when I'll update this or if I will. I just had to get this idea OUT now.


End file.
